


Rainy Day

by NamasheYellowglove



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamasheYellowglove/pseuds/NamasheYellowglove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU, Ichigo and Shiro have moved in together yet Shiro still hasn't met Ichigo's family...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rain gently splattered the window of the small, darkened apartment. Shiro sat quietly on the couch, staring off into space. He had been to busy thinking about the argument with Ichigo to notice the apartment had gotten darker.

 

He and Ichigo had been dating for nearly eight months and had been living together for five of those months. During those months, Shiro had introduced Ichigo to his adoptive father Zangetsu. So naturally, Shiro wanted to be introduced to Ichigo’s family.

 

Ichigo had said no, saying he didn’t think it was the right time to meet his family. Unfortunately Shiro decided to push the issue but Ichigo still refused. The disagreement started to turn heated and soon they were yelling insults at each other. Then Shiro said the thing he regretted the most and what had made Ichigo walk out of the apartment.

 

 _“Ya just don’t want me ta meet them because you’re ashamed of us!”_  

 

They both stopped at that point and stared angrily at each other. Then with out a word, Ichigo grabbed his jacket and walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

 

Shiro had stood staring at the door for nearly half an hour after that before sitting down on the couch and he had been there ever since, his anger completely drained. He knew Ichigo wasn’t ashamed of them being together, he just wasn’t sure about how his family would take it.

 

He turned to look out the window, a slight pang of worry in his stomach. This hadn’t been the first fight that had caused Ichigo to walk out. He did it to cool down and usually he was back with in the first hour, but it had already been over two and half hours. Shiro wondered if he wasn’t back because he was staying out of the rain or if it was because he really upset Ichigo that much.

 

With a sigh, Shiro left the room to get a jacket. Once he found a jacket and put it on, Shiro grabbed an umbrella before leaving the apartment.

 

 The rain made a constant tapping noise as it hit the umbrella. He started off down the sidewalk. The road was deserted except for the occasional car that would speed by and send a small wave of water up onto the sidewalk.

 

After a walking a few blocks he came to his destination, a small flower shop on the corner. The woman behind the counter looked up from her magazine and smiled before returning her attention to it.

 

Shiro slowly walked around the shop, examining the different potted plants and bouquets. When he had looked at almost all the arrangements, he saw one that caught his eye.

 

A small bouquet of baby’ breath, forget me not, and orange and white daisies; all of which were surrounding two red carnation in it’s center. The flowers were placed in clear, glass vase with a red ribbon tied around it.

 

He picked it up to get better look at it and he grinned. Perfect.

 

He started to take it to the counter but something on a display of treats caught his attention. A package of half a dozen cupcakes sat on the top shelf of the display. Shiro immediately thought back to the day he meet Ichigo.

 

He had been in a bakery somewhere in the upper part of town. The bakery was well known for it’s chocolate cupcakes and so he had decided to buy one. Luckily he was just in time to buy the last one.

 

Ichigo had come in a minute later with a shorthaired blond girl, intending on buying the very same cupcake for her. When the clerk had told him they were out, he had gotten very disappointed. Fortunately for him Shiro had been in a good mood that day, so Shiro simple handed him the cupcake.

 

It was worth it to see the surprised look on Ichigo’s face. He immediately started to offer to pay Shiro for it but he just laughed and said it was fine. Ichigo would have continued bothering him until he was allowed to pay him back but girl (who turned out to be his sister) stopped him and politely thanked Shiro.

 

Shiro smiled at the memory and started to debate with himself about whether he should buy the cupcakes or not. After a minute of indecision he decided against it. He wasn’t even sure Ichigo remembered the incident in the bakery.  The next time they meet it had been over a month later, and even after that it took several coincidently run-ins, a few not so coincidently run-ins, and one unexpected kiss before they even started dating.

 

He set the flowers on the counter. The woman smiled sweetly at him, “Buying flowers for your sweetheart I see?”  

 

Shiro grinned. “Well I’m trying to make up with them at the moment.”

 

The woman giggled as she rung up the price. “I don’t think that will be to hard with beautiful flowers like these.”

 

He picked up the flowers and shrugged. “I guess we’ll see what he thinks.”

 

The woman looked a bit confused but smiled anyway. “Good luck.”

 

Shiro exited the store and started walking the few blocks back to the apartment. The rain had lightened slightly but continued to make tapping noises on the umbrella. When he was almost back at the apartment he saw someone walking from the opposite direction. His pace sped up slightly, even soaking wet that hair was still a vibrant orange. As he got closer he could see Ichigo was completely drenched.

 

Shiro immediately moved the umbrella to cover Ichigo as soon as he was close enough. Ichigo let himself be covered by it but refused to look at Shiro. Shiro frowned but didn’t say anything. Then he noticed that Ichigo was holding something underneath his jacket.

 

Before Shiro could ask what it was they reached the apartment door. Ichigo opened the door and immediately headed for the kitchen. Shiro put the umbrella away before following.

 

Ichigo stood waiting in the kitchen and frowned at him. He still had whatever it was hidden underneath his jacket.

 

“Look Ichi, I didn’ mean any of what I said. I . . .” Damn, he hated apologizing because he was horrible at it. “I’m an idiot. I shoulda listen when ya said no an I’m sorry. Can ya forgive me?”

 

He held out the flowers to Ichigo as a token of his apology.

 

Ichigo continued to look at him for minute before his gaze softened. He used his free hand to take the flowers out Shiro’s hand and set them on the table. The other hand took the mysterious item out from inside his jacket. The item turned out to be a white paper bag with small logo on the front that Shiro instantly recognized. It was logo of the bakery where they first meet.

 

Ichigo reached into the bag and pulled out a chocolate cupcake. He handed it to Shiro before pulling one out for himself.

 

Shiro raised an eyebrow as he took the cupcake and stared at it. The bakery was on the other side of town; no wonder Ichigo had been gone so long. “Ya went all the way ta the side of town for cupcakes?”

 

He blushed as he looked down at his own cupcake, a light blush forming on his cheeks. “I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going and when I calmed down enough to see where I was,” He paused, his blush deepening. “I was halfway to the bakery.”

 

“Well, I think it was sweet of ya.” Shiro leaned forward to give Ichigo a gentle kiss but he frowned and pulled back when he felt how cold Ichigo’s lips were. He moved a hand to cup Ichigo’s cheek, which was just as cold. Though it shouldn’t have been a surprise, considering he had been in the rain for a few hours. “Yur freezing, go get changed before ya catch a cold.”

 

“Fine.” Ichigo turned to leave the room to change out of his soaked clothes but stopped at the doorway. “Oh, and before I forget, we’re going to visit my family this weekend.”

 

“But Ichi, we don’t have ta go if ya don’t want to.” Shiro felt like he had guilt tripped Ichigo into it.

 

“Well, I kinda already called them and told them were coming.” Ichigo grinned at him. “Besides, I want you to meet them.”

 

He left the room to change his clothes, leaving Shiro alone with his cupcake. After a moment he took a bite of it. It was amazing; it was a wonder how they packed so much chocolate into it. It was so sweet.

 

Though, in Shiro opinion, Ichigo was much sweeter.


	2. Night of Brownies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the family, maybe a heart attack would be preferable... (Ichigo's POV)

(Ichigo’s POV)

 

I’m afraid.

 

God, I don’t think I’ve ever been so afraid.

 

My hands are gripping the steering wheel so tight my knuckles are white and my heart is beating so hard I’m surprised it hasn’t broken out of my chest to make a break for it. I have the intense urge to make a sudden illegal U-turn and head back to the apartment.

 

But I just grip the steering wheel a little bit tighter and keep going. 

 

We’re headed for my father’s clinic to have supper with my family. Normally I would be happy to go home and visit so I can bicker with my father, joke with Karin, eat some of Yuzu’s amazing cooking, and maybe stay the night in my old room. But this time is different because I told them I’m bringing the person I’ve been seeing for about eight months.

 

The only thing is, I didn’t tell them it was a guy.

 

I didn’t know how to tell them and I still don’t, that’s partly the reason I’ve been putting it off. The other part it because I don’t know what they’ll think of him, me, us . . . together.

 

Yuzu is loving enough that she’ll accept me no matter what I do but I just don’t know about Dad or Karin. Karin never really reacts the way I expect and Dad is just . . . to unpredictable.

 

I’m also not sure what Shiro will think either. My family isn’t exactly normal but I guess his isn’t either, if it wasn’t for Zangetsu he would have been completely alone.

 

I glance over at him.

 

He’s sitting in the passenger seat, staring out the window with a pensive look. I can tell he’s nervous, though if I told him so he would just laugh it off and say I’m imagining things.

 

The streets are getting very familiar. Maybe it’s not late to make an excuse, like I feel sick or something. Which is kind of true.

 

No, I can’t chicken out, not now. It’s got to happen sometime and might as well be now. Besides, I can just imagine the disappointment on Shiro’s face and it makes me feel guilty for just thinking about backing out.

 

The car slows down much to my dismay. Shiro sits up and stares as we pull up it front of the clinic. The light above the door flickers on as they realize we’re here. Well, no turning back now.

 

We get out of the car. Shiro opens the back door of the car to get the brownies we brought. They’re nothing special, just the ones that you get in of box and take about ten minutes to make. But it was best either of us could do since our cooking skills are limited.

 

While he does that I walk up to the house. The door that I walked through every day had never looked so intimidating. My heart wasn’t trying to break out of my chest anymore; instead it decided to tie itself into a huge knot inside my chest. I turn the knob and open the door.

 

The first thing I notice is the smell. I’d almost forgotten how good Yuzu’s cooking smells. Speaking of Yuzu, she comes speeding out of the kitchen only to slam into me and try to squeeze me to death. She has grown too. She is as tall as my shoulder now and her hair is a few inches longer as well. “I missed you Ichi-nii!”

 

She lets go of me just as Dad comes bouncing out of the living room. Karin follows him with her usual indifferent expression. She grew just as mush as Yuzu but she was still wearing the same red baseball cap.

 

“Hellooo my dear son! You’ve finally joined us for supper! But oh, . . . where is that beautiful girl of yours that you promised to bring?” He looks around expectantly, like he thinks she’ll burst through the wall or something. Then he starts waving his arms and squeals like a teenage girl. “Knowing my boy, she’s as beautiful as Masaki!”

 

I feel the knot in my chest tighten a little bit more with each word he says.

 

“Yeah Ichigo, where is she?” Yuzu tilts her head curiously. Karin doesn’t say anything

but she’s also waiting for an answer.

 

“Uhh . . . there’s something I need to tell you guys . . . she’s . . . uhh . . .actually-“ I stop stumbling awkwardly over my words as I hear the door open behind me. Shiro walks up next to me, the brownies held securely in his right arm.

 

I look nervously at my family. “Guys, this is Shiro.”

 

Nobody says anything, they just stare. I grab Shiro’s free hand and squeeze and I feel him squeeze right back. The silence drags on for what I swear is the longest ten seconds of my life. Then Yuzu breaks the silence.

 

She smiles and asks; “Are those brownies?” She walks up to Shiro and looks in the pan. “They look delicious! I’ll take them into the kitchen; I need to check the food in the oven anyway.”

 

She took the brownies from Shiro before walking back into the kitchen with them. I can’t help but smile a little bit at how easily she accepted it. But that leaves two more people in my family to react to this and that’s not helping the knot in my chest.

 

Karin crosses her arms and smirks. “Well, I can say I’m not surprised Ichigo. Especially after you turned Inoue down.”

 

I just stare at her, dumbfounded, wondering how long she had guessed that I was gay. She points at Dad and mouthed the words “good luck” before she walked off into the kitchen, leaving us alone. With Dad.

 

I’m more than a little worried; I don’t think I seen Dad this quiet in a long time. Ever since Shiro walked in he froze and hasn’t moved, he just stands there with a shocked expression. I try to swallow but my throat doesn’t feel like working right so it gets stuck halfway down. Maybe if I say something . . . 

 

“Umm . . .Dad? I-“ Suddenly he moves to stand in front Shiro with one of the most serious looks on his face I’ve ever seen. He still doesn’t say anything, just stares. Searching.

 

Shiro isn’t sure what to think of my father staring at him like this but he’s defiant and stubbornly stares right back. They stay like that for a few minutes and I’m just hoping it doesn’t end in a fight.

 

Then my Dad apparently decides something and that big, stupid, goofy smile covers his face. The knot unwinds and we both relax, which is a mistake because my father then decides to give Shiro what I know (from experience) is a spine snapping bear hug. I then have the choice of pulling my Dad off him or laughing my ass off at the look on Shiro’s face.

 

But before I can do either my Dad drags him into the kitchen yelling, “My new son, you are so skinny! We must feed you immediately!”

 

I follow them into the kitchen, hoping to save Shiro from whatever torture my family has planned for him. When I walk in I see Dad has already shoved him into a chair and Yuzu has a plate piled high with food sitting in front of him. Karin is sitting quietly across the table from him while the rest of my family flies around the kitchen (Yuzu is getting the food onto more plates and Dad is just being a spaz). I take a seat next to Shiro.

 

Once we get Dad calmed down and Yuzu has given us all a plate of food, the usual babble of conversation starts. Yuzu talks excitedly about what collage she is going to, Dad just spews more of his overdramatic love and Karin’s comments on something occasionally. After a few minutes Shiro joins in and it isn’t long before he’s laughing at Karin’s sarcasm, joking with Dad and making Yuzu giggle.

 

I join in a little bit but mostly I just sit back with what I know is a stupid grin. It’s kind of surprising, watching him with my family, it’s almost like he’s always been there. It makes me wonder why I was so scared in the first place.

 

Halfway through the meal I feel him place a hand on my thigh.

 

And of course I jump.

 

Shiro is biting his lip in a vain attempt not to laugh, I’m afraid it might start bleeding. Dad and Yuzu look at me with curiously. Karin just snorts into her food. I make up a lame excuse about how I thought a bug was crawling up my leg but my family doesn’t question it. The hand remains where it is for the rest of the meal.

 

After we’re all done eating, Yuzu puts all the plates in the sink and we go into the living room. We squeeze onto the couch and Dad turns the TV onto some retarded sitcom but no one complains; I think we’re all just content being together.

 

It’s getting late, the sun has set and it’s dark out, we’ve been here for over three hours. I stretch and stand up. “Well, I think it’s time we go.”

 

Shiro yawns and stands up next to me. My family looks up at us with a varying range of emotions from tiredness to disappointment.

 

“ Aww. Do you really have to go? Can you at least stay the night?” Yuzu looks at me with that pouting face she would always use on me when we were kids, the face I could never say no to with out feeling guilty.

 

“Well, I don’t know . . .” I rub the back of my neck, thinking. Shiro and I didn’t have to work tomorrow since it was the weekend. I look over at him. “What do you think?”

 

He shrugs. “What ever ya want ta do.”

 

“Then, I guess we’ll stay tonight.” Yuzu squealed happily and ran upstairs, saying something about make the bed.

 

Karin turns to us, looking sleepy. “I’m going to bed. Since you’re staying the night, just make sure you two don’t wake me up.”

 

My Dad and Shiro start laughing as she goes upstairs. I look at both of them, confused, trying to find out what was so funny. My brain reprocessed what she said . . .Wait . . . did she just suggest . . .?

 

“Karin!”  My cheeks burn when I realize what my baby sister had meant. The two idiots next to me just laugh harder. Basterds.

 

Yuzu comes back down stairs, sees them laughing and asks in a completely innocent manner, “What’s so funny?”

 

I start sputtering, absolutely having no idea what to say. Luckily Shiro calms down enough to say, “Nothin. Anyway, we should go ta bed.”

 

I nod, feeling the tiredness weighing on my arms and legs.

 

Yuzu smiles. “Well the bed in your old room is ready, Ichi-nii.”

 

We both thank her before heading upstairs into my room. Once inside the room, Shiro immediately flops onto the bed and sighs dramatically. “Yur family’s fun an all Ichi, but they’re exhaustin.”

 

I give a tired laugh. “I know, tell me about it.”

 

I take a seat next to him on the bed and frown, remembering just how small that bed was. He looks up at me curiously. “ What’s the matter?”

 

“The bed, I don’t think we’ll both fit. Maybe I should go get a cot.”

 

“Tch, nonsense.” I hear him scoff, his arms wrapping around my waist and pulling me down next to him. I settle up against him so we both fit on the bed. “See?”

 

“Yeah, yeah smart ass.” I turn to look at him and see his eyes glint mischievously. I don’t like it. “What?”

 

“Yur sister said we shouldn’ wake her up but,” He buried his nose in my hair. “She never said anythin about keepin her up.”

 

I feel myself blush. “No.”

 

He snorts into my hair. “Party pooper.”

 

We lie there for a while; both slowly drifting off to sleep, moonlight covering us as it pours through the window. I’m almost asleep when I feel him kiss the back of my neck.

 

“Thanks Ichi, today meant a lot ta me.”

 

I can’t help but smile to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2, also what I wrote ages ago on Fan Fic but I might continue it

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this ages ago on FanFiction.net but since I'm on AO3 I thought I better post something, might continue it lol


End file.
